They're Back
by h4llyw36d
Summary: James and Lily Potter come back to life, how will things play out?


It was the night of Hallows Eve when it happened. October 31st, 1995. Around the city of Godric's Hollow, a mist spread through the city, heading towards the graveyard. The mist, when reaching its destination, surrounded itself around two certain graves.

The mist was there for hours, no one noticed it, no one saw it. It didn't move either. It stayed in the same area, around the same graves. It stayed there for about four hours before it started to do something.

The mist surrounded the graves like a tornado. It started moving in a slow circle around them, gradually moving faster as time went on. It got so strong that you wouldn't be able to go near it without being blown away.

After long hours of a miniature tornado surrounding the graves, it suddenly dispersed. The graves looked normal like nothing just happened. Perhaps nothing did happen. Perhaps it was just exactly what it looked like, a miniature tornado. One would think that, wouldn't they?

That wouldn't be the case if you could see inside the graves. In one of the graves, a pair of chocolate brown eyes snapped open.

A man with wicked black hair that stood up everywhere, beautiful brown eyes, opened his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. His took multiple deep breaths, trying to remember what happened, who he was and where he was.

He had no idea that the same thing was happening in the grave beside him.

A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open, just like the mans' did. A woman this time, with red blazing hair, and bright green eyes, opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She took multiple deep breaths, trying to regain her bearings and figure out what was going on, who she was and where she was. Without any idea of what was happening beside her.

Both of them collected their thoughts, slowly remembering what their names were, where they were and why they were there.

Their names are Lilian Marie Potter-Nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. They were laying in their graves because they died. Voldemort had found them and killed them. That unfortunate night in 1981 coming back to them in waves.

Their boy, their baby boy. Was he alright? Their baby, Harry James Potter, was he okay? Did he die too?

Suddenly feeling very trapped Lily patted around as if looking for something. She found it, her wand. She pointed it at the top of the coffin she was in and tried to blow it off. Only she couldn't, her voice was too raspy. So she did the next best thing. Wordless magic.

She thought of the spell, bombarda, and blew the lid and the dirt above it away. She coughed through the little dirt cloud that formed and crawled out of the grave. Her legs and arms gave out after not using them for Merlin knows how long. She laid on the ground a bit, trying to get her bearings back. She did just come back to life.

While Lily was getting out of her grave James was slightly panicking. He heard a loud boom next to him. He didn't know what to think of it. He quickly took some breaths and looked for his wand. He found it quickly and decided to blast the coffin open. He realized his voice was too scratchy to make any sound, so he quickly did it wordlessly. The lid and dirt flew off and out came James. The dirt cloud made him cough and splutter.

He crawled out and his arms and legs quickly gave out. He looked around and saw that the spot beside where he just came out of was blasted open as well. He looked around some more and found Lily staring at him with wide hopeful eyes.

James coughed again and rasped out, "L-Lily?" His voice was rough and scratchy. Lily broke down in tears and nodded her head.

"James." She rasped, voice just as scratchy. The married couple moved towards each other as fast as their unused limbs would take them. They collapsed just as they got to each other, holding each other as if they'll never let go.

They laid there on the ground of the graveyard until the sun had risen. Both could not nor want to get up.

Soon they realized they had to move unless they risk someone seeing them. They didn't think it was normal for people from the dead to come back to life.

James tried to stand first, using a nearby tree to steady himself. He stood there for a couple of minutes, getting used to using his limbs again.

He soon helped Lily to her feet and helped her get used to standing.

They eventually started to move, very slowly, towards where they knew their home would be. As they walked down the road towards Number 4. They came close and had to stop.

The building they called home was destroyed, half of the building was caved in. They stood there, in the middle of the road, staring at their destroyed home. They didn't know what to do now.

Lily turned into James, crying into his shoulder, James just held her close.

Lily suddenly had an idea. "James," she coughed out. "What if, what if contact the order?" James looked at her thoughtfully.

"That's," he coughed quickly, "that's a good idea." He rasped out lowly. He pulled out his wand and murmured 'expecto patronum.' A beautiful glowing stag popped out of his wand and walked around them a couple of times.

He quickly mumbled the messaging charm the order used, 'nuntius.' He quickly explained what happened between the two of them and sent the patronus off.

They moved to sit on a nearby bench and waited. They waiting for about an hour and a half before they heard a faint crack. Seconds later they heard more cracks. After one last crack, they saw the one person who could possibly help them, Albus Dumbledore.

**_Okay so this is my first fanfic written on here, im still working out the kinks and the do's and dont's. Please comment and let me know if theres anything that i should fix, or anything i can do better, I would very much appreciate it. I'll see you all in the next one._**

**_Peace my Omegas._**


End file.
